Harry's Little Adventure
by JiffyFrose
Summary: After Harry finds a picture of his mom, he is determined to find out more about her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Harry Potter oneshot. So please, enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

For the longest time, Harry believed that he did not belong here. His aunt and uncle implied, or more along the lines said, that they did not want to care for him. His ninth birthday was four days ago, and he did not receive a happy birthday greeting, let alone a birthday gift.

So here Harry was, laying on his bed in his little cupboard. Through the slit in the door, he could see that the hall lights were off. He could not make out any of the furniture, including all the pictures of Dudley aligning the walls. He decided that there was no use in staying up and he should get all the sleep he could get. He put his little head on the pillow, and fell asleep.

An hour later, which to Harry felt like two minutes, there was a banging on his door. "Wake up! Wake up!" His Aunt Petunia shouted. He woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his right eye. He opened the door and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled the carton of eggs, and the box of bacon out. He pulled the pan out from underneath the stove. He started to cook, and was trying his best to not worry about the family sitting at the table. When he was done cooking, he served the family the eggs and bacon. He took a slice of toast and applied butter to it. He ate as slowly as he could, because he would soon be doing his chores.

"Boy, come here," his Uncle Vernon said, as he had his second helping of bacon and eggs. "This house better be spotless, I am expecting to close a business deal with the Clarksons." Aunt Petunia stood up, and grabbed a list she had previously left on the counter. She handed the list to him, and it started to unravel itself. The list fell to the floor, and Harry's eyes became as huge as saucers. Dudley started to laugh at a high volume, slapping the table repeatedly. The table started to shake, and then collapsed. "Listen here boy," Uncle Vernon said, his voice mean and stern, "You are to fix that table before anything else. We can't look like a bunch of slobs." He said, and the three of them left to go into the living room.

Harry raced upstairs to his aunt and uncle's room. He went into the closet, and tried to look for Uncle Vernon's tool box. He knocked a shoebox off the shelf and all these little pictures and other miscellaneous objects fell out of the box. He started to put everything back into the box. He stopped after he saw a picture of his mother. She was sitting on the grass with this boy. They were oblivious to the picture taken. _Lily and Severus June 1970, _was what was written on the back of the photo. He saw a letter written to his mom from this boy's address. It was dated January 1971, and it was a letter for her eleventh birthday.

Harry came up with an idea. Whenever Harry comes up with ideas, they end badly. It was not because he lacked intelligence, but it was because he would get in trouble if he did anything besides serving the Dursleys. He saw ten dollars sitting on the shelf. Harry did not believe in stealing. Even though his aunt's family treated him wrongly, he still had his morals. He had the strongest urge to meet this man, and find out about his parents. The only thing the Dursleys have told him was that his parents had died in a car crash. But he wanted to know more. He wanted to know what his mom and dad were like. Harry stuffed the ten dollar bill in his pocket, and left the room. He crawled on his hands and knees down the stairs and slowly opened the front door. He then slowly shut it, and then walked away from the house down the sidewalk.

It had been thirty minutes until he had reached the train station. He had decided to buy an all-day pass which had cost him the ten dollars. He figured that if he got lost, he would still have his ticket. He looked on the subway map and had to transfer three lines to get to Spinner's End. On the last line, he noticed the one person he did not want to see, Aunt Marge. He looked right to left, but there was no where he could go without being spotted. His best bet was to sit where he was and prayed to God that she could not see him.

When the train had arrived to his stop, he had bolted out of the train station. He went up the stairs and met the sunlight. He looked and saw a man with a suit and a briefcase. "Excuse me sir!" Harry exclaimed to the man. The man turned around and looked at him, "Yes boy," he said in a way that was too similar to Uncle Vernon's. "Could you tell me how to get to Spinner's End?"

"Go up two blocks and take a left. That should take you to Spinner's End."

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied as he ran down the street. He took a left, and he then pulled out his map. He passed the houses very carefully, searching for the address. He finally found the address, and walked up to the front door. Harry started to feel nervous. His mind flooded with thoughts like, "What if he doesn't like me?" and "Will he tell the Dursleys what I have done?" He felt nauseous, as if he would spew the contents of his stomach onto the concrete. He twisted his hands back and forth, trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door. He leaned against the door, and closed his eyes. "Breathe, in and out," he said, as he tried to calm himself as he turned himself toward the door, "count to ten and then knock. One, two, three, four, five…"

Harry never made it to ten, because the door had opened. He fell backwards onto the concrete, letting out a little yelp of surprise. "Yes, can I help you?" He said, and gave Harry a little glare. Harry slowly got up, his clothes were loose on him, and it reminded Harry of elephant skin. "Are you Mr. Snape?"

"If you're trying to sell something, I'm not interested." Mr. Snape said, and he was starting to close the door. "Wait!" Harry replied, as he placed both hands against the door, preventing Mr. Snape from closing it on him. "Did you know my mom?" He asked as he took the picture from Aunt Petunia's closet out of his pocket and handed it to the man. Mr. Snape held it to his eye level, and Harry used this distraction as a way to gain entry into his house. Mr. Snape's face was of shock, his mouth wide open. "Lily," he said softly as he looked at the picture of Harry's mom. He looked down and noticed the boy was not there.

"Hey kid, where are you?" Snape asked, looking around for Harry. "I'm over here," Harry replied to the man. Mr. Snape turned around and noticed Harry sitting on his chair. "What did your guardians teach you about coming into other people's houses without their permission?" Mr. Snape asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Nothing. My parents are both dead." Harry said as if answering a question about the weather. Mr. Snape closed the door and sat at the seat across from Harry.

"You are Harry Potter, aren't you?" Mr. Snape said. "Yes, how do you know?"Harry replied."I was friends with your mother when we were both young."

"What was she like?" Harry asked, as he gripped the arms of his chair, leaning forward as his curiosity grew. "She was very smart, beautiful and had a big heart." Mr. Snape said. There was a hint of sadness as he spoke about Harry's mother. "I wish I would have known her." Harry said, as he looked down at his feet. "What are you doing here?" Mr. Snape asked. "Excuse me?" Harry asked, confusion etched in his voice. "Why did you come all the way here just to find out about your mother?"

"Because no one else would tell me about it. I tried talking to my Aunt Petunia, but she won't tell me anything."

"After all these years, you would think she would lighten up." Mr. Snape said, as he crossed his right knee over his left. "You mean, she was like this as a kid too?" Harry replied. His eyes were wide with shock. "Yes, but it is mostly because she was jealous."

"Jealous of my mom, for what reason Mr. Snape?" Harry asked.

"Because your mother was a witch, and sadly your Aunt Petunia is nothing more short of a muggle."

"What do you mean that my mom was a witch? And what is a muggle?" Harry asked out of confusion.

"Did your Aunt not tell you anything?" Snape asked out of bewilderment. Harry answered with a quick shake of the head. "Your mom had magical powers. A muggle is a person who does not have any powers."

"What do you mean by magical powers?" Harry asked. "She could cast any spell with a flick from her wand. I can too."

"You have magical powers?"

"Yes." Mr. Snape replied as he pulled out his wand. "Can I touch it?" Harry asked as he got out of his chair. "Absolutely not, you could hurt someone." Mr. Snape replied. "Do I have magical powers?" Harry asked, his heart beating fast. "It depends. I would think you would. Has anything strange happened when you angry or scared." Harry nodded. "Dudley and his friends bully me, and they go 'Harry Hunting' every day at school. Sometimes when I'm running away from them, I wish that I was somewhere far away, and I always end up on the roof of the school."

"Who's Dudley?" Mr. Snape asked. "He's my cousin." Harry replied. "Do your Aunt and Uncle know about this?"

"They don't care. All I am to them is their servant. They once told me that my parents were freaks and that means that I am one too." Harry replied, trying his best to show that he is not upset. He looked over to Mr. Snape, who wasn't doing much better hiding his reaction. "Harry, do you know how your mum and dad died?" Mr. Snape asked. He knew that he had to be careful about this subject being brought up. He didn't want to trouble the child, but he also believed that Harry had the right to know. "Aunt Petunia told me that my dad was an alcoholic, and that my parents died in a car crash." Harry answered, not sure if that is the right answer. Mr. Snape conjured up another chair and put it next to the one he was sitting in. "Come here Harry, sit down." Mr. Snape said, and Harry obeyed. Harry walked slowly over to Mr. Snape, and cautiously sat down. "Harry, your parents did not die in a car crash, they were killed by the Dark Lord."

"Who's the Dark Lord?" Harry asked as he tilted his head. "He was the darkest wizard of all time. He killed your parents with the killing curse. And he tried to kill you." Harry was in shock at this revelation. His heart was pounding, and he was taking in deep breaths. "How else would you have gotten this?" Mr. Snape said, as he brushed Harry's bangs back and ran his thumb across his lightning bolt scar. "You are the only person to survive his curse." Mr. Snape said as he put his hand back on the armrest. "So Mr. Snape, does this mean that I am like you. I mean, am I a wizard?" Harry asked nervously, as he kicked his feet back and forth. "Judging from the fact that you have apparated, there is a definite chance that you are a wizard. If I am correct, then you should get your Hogwarts acceptance letter in two years."

"Wait, what's Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "It's a school specifically for wizards and witches. Your mom and I went there when we both turned eleven, and I am also a professor there. Both of your parents were Gryffindors." Mr. Snape replied.

"Wait, what are Gryffindor's?" Harry asked, his interest piquing at this question. "There are four houses in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There's Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I was in Slytherin." Mr. Snape explained. Harry's mouth formed the shape of an 'o'. Harry looked at the clock hanging on Mr. Snape's wall. It was a quarter after eleven. Harry's face turned pale. "Harry, what's wrong?" Mr. Snape asked confused. "My aunt and uncle, they're going to kill me! I was supposed to clean up the house for the meeting that starts at six. There's no way I'll be able to do it in five hours!"

"Can't your aunt and uncle help you?"

"They could, but they won't. They said that I need to earn my keep." Harry said, as if repeating it for the thousandth time. He looked up at Mr. Snape. His mouth was pressed in a line. He got up from his chair, and he looked at Harry. "Get up, we're leaving." Harry rose in an instant, and started to walk toward the front door. "Come back here, Potter!" and Harry turned around. "We're travelling by floo." He replied as he took some dust from a flower pot kept on the mantle. He threw it into the fireplace and he grabbed Harry's hand and they walked into the fireplace. "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office." Mr. Snape said, and then the living room disappeared. A giant room appeared in front of the two after their journey through the floo system. Mr. Snape and Harry walked out of the fireplace, and an old man with an extraordinarily long beard, a purple outfit and hat was sitting at his desk. "Severus, what brings you here? You don't have to come for another two weeks."

"I am here concerning Mr. Potter's welfare." Mr. Snape said, as he gave Harry a little nudge forward. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, trying to be courteous. He didn't know this man, but he seemed like a very important man. "Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Professor Dumbledore. It is a pleasure to meet you." Professor Dumbledore said as he held out his hand to shake Harry's. "Now Mr. Potter, can you stay here while Professor Snape and I discuss some important things." Harry nodded. Professor Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's left shoulder and led him to his desk and sat him down. "Would you like a lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he shoved the candy into Harry's hands. Both professors left the room through a door on the right side.

Harry took the candy and inserted it into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the taste of the lemon drop. He swished it from side to side in his mouth. He did not dare chew it. He opened his eyes and looked at the red and yellow bird in the cage. He got up and walked over to the cage, and looked up at the bird. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter. Do you ever feel lonely? I feel lonely all the time. I hate feeling trapped . Do you feel trapped in that cage?" The bird made no attempt to answer. Harry walked around the room to make sure all of the windows were closed and no doors were opened. He then grabbed a chair, and he put it next to the cage. He opened up the cage, and the bird flew on top of his shoulder. He closed the door to the cage, and returned to his seat at Professor Dumbledore's desk. The door opened, and both professors walked out of it. "Mr. Potter what do you think you're doing?" Professor Snape asked, as he pointed toward the bird. "Don't worry about it Severus," Professor Dumbledore said as he looked at Professor Snape, and he turned to Harry, "Fawkes has taken a liking to you Mr. Potter." Harry let out a smile as he looked at the bird. "Well Mr. Potter, I believe that we're through. You may return home now." Harry's face turned from content to horror. "I can't go back to the Dursley's! They're going to kill me!" Harry exclaimed as fear flooded through his entire being.

Both professors looked at each other, and then looked back at Harry. "Mr. Potter, I am sorry there's nothing I can do. We need to face our fears, no matter how scared we may be." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry shook his head rapidly, and ran to the corner farthest away from the two professors. He rolled into a little ball and started to shake violently. Professor Snape looked at Professor Dumbledore, "Do you think we should keep him away from his family for a few days?"

"Right now Severus, he can't face the Dursleys in this position. Let the boy stay a few days at your house, and then he can face his aunt and uncle."

"Professor, that boy is being abused. I know the signs because I was too. Do you really think I would let him go back?"

"He has to. You never know if Voldemort will come back. The blood wards only work if he can call the Dursley's house his home."

"But if anything else happens to that boy, I am pulling him out of there faster than you can say _sectumsempra_."

"I didn't know you had grown so fond of Mr. Potter so soon."

"I'm doing this solely for Lily. Lily would want her son to be safe, no matter what." Professor Dumbledore nodded, and the two wizards returned to the residence on Spinner's End. A few days had passed by, and Professor Snape grudgingly brought him back to the residence on Privet Drive. "Now, if you need anything. Don't be afraid to send anything by mail or by owl. I will come and fetch you." Harry nodded, as he looked anxiously at the house in front of him. Professor Snape stood on the front porch as Harry reluctantly took a step inside, but not before turning his attention to Professor Snape. He looked at the man and said, "Mr. Snape, thank you, for everything." And then he slowly closed the door to his aunt and uncle's house. Professor Snape walked down the sidewalk, and gave the house one more glance and he mentally wished Mr. Potter good luck. He looked around, and there were no muggles. He then apparated back to his house on Spinner's Drive. His only thought for the next couple of hours was Lily's son, and he hoped he was alright.

Please R&R, constructive criticism welcomed. But please, no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, since I have gotten a lot of requests to continue Harry's Little Adventure. I have decided to make it a two-shot.

Steinkrauz- Thank you for reviewing! Your post has helped me learn a little more about London!

RavenclawBabe- Thanks for the review! Your info will help me in case I decide to do more Snape and Harry fics in the future.

Kitty Black Cat- Thank you for the review! I appreciated your comment, it made me happy.

Megumisakura- Thanks for the review!

Marksmom- Thanks for the review!

Papa Thom- Thank you for the review! I like Snape and Harry fics where Snape is nice to Harry.

LunaLGood- Thanks for the review!

Dea de Verum- Thank you for your review! Your review has helped me to become a better writer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Ch 2

"And where have you been?" Uncle Vernon asked. His face was purple. Never before has Harry seen him like this. 'One more minute and his face will explode,' Harry thought.

"I…I…I… was…" Harry tried to speak, but the words would not come out. He really did not know what to say to the Dursleys. He knew if he did not tell them, they would get mad. But if he did tell them, they would still be mad. In the end, it was a lose-lose situation for Harry. And no matter which way one looks at the situation, Harry was in for it.

"You were doing what? Were you having tea with the Queen of England?" Vernon asked sarcastically as he came into close proximity to Harry's face. Harry gulped and he closed his eyes. 'Why did Mr. Snape take me back here? I had so much fun in Spinner's End. It was the best three days of my life.' Harry thought to himself. Harry felt a hard slap to his face, and he fell to the floor. His eyes stung as he tried to get up, but he was shoved down again. Vernon bent down and glared at Harry.

"Listen up here boy! Because of you, I did not close up my deal. They thought we were a bunch of slobs, and wanted nothing to do with the company!" Harry knew what was going to happen next. He was going to, as Uncle Vernon put it, 'beat the lesson into him,' and lock him in his cupboard for a week. Harry was yanked up by his hair by Uncle Vernon, who then proceeded to punch him in the face. Harry curled into a ball as Uncle Vernon kicked him in his back five times. He then pulled the boy up by his arm rather harshly, unlocked the cupboard, and threw him inside. Harry looked through the vent to see Uncle Vernon's squinted eyes as he said, "And no meals for two weeks!" He slammed the vent, leaving Harry in the darkness. Harry remained quiet as Uncle Vernon called him a, "good for nothing kid," and walked away. Harry put his ear to the door, his hands on either side of his face. As soon as Uncle Vernon's footsteps were distant, Harry released a breath he did not realize he was holding. Harry put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a miniature stuffed dog. He remembered Mr. Snape gave it to him while he was staying with him at Spinner's End.

Begin Flashback

_Harry and Mr. Snape had just had breakfast, and were now settling into the living room. Harry noticed that from the ceiling to the floor was covered with books. Mr. Snape was sitting in a mahogany chair, which looked around twenty years old. There were a few chips here and there; otherwise, it looked brand new. Harry was sitting on a silver gray couch. It was the most comfortable couch that Harry has ever sat upon. Then again, Harry was never invited to his classmates' houses before. Dudley and his gang had made sure of that. The only other house that Harry had been to was Mrs. Figg's. Harry never had a pleasant experience staying over there. Her house smelled like cabbages, and she showed him pictures of her kneazles. Harry grimaced at the thought. Harry noticed that Mr. Snape had pulled out his wand and raised it into the air. _

"_Mr. Potter, I am going to give you something that I believe that you should have. Accio Daisy," Mr. Snape said with a flick of his wand. A miniature stuffed dog floated from the top of a bookcase. It landed in Mr. Snape's hand, and then he said a different spell._

"_Engorgio," To Harry's amazement, the dog was a foot tall now. It looked like a Lhasa Apso with tan fur. A blue plush collar was around his neck, and a gold circle hung below it. He stood up, and handed it to Harry. Harry's eyes brightened when he realized that he had something to call his own._

"_Thank you Mr. Snape," Harry said happily as he hugged the dog close to him, "it's the only present I have ever had," Harry petted the dog repeatedly, and he did not catch the look that made its way to Mr. Snape's face. His eyes were harsh, and his lips were pressed into a flat line. _

"_Mr. Potter, Daisy belonged to your mother," Mr. Snape said as he looked at Harry. Harry's face snapped up to look into Mr. Snape's eyes. Harry's green eyes were wide and Harry's jaw hung open slightly._

"_Harry, I would advise you to close your mouth, lest flies make their way into it," Mr. Snape said to Harry. Harry then snapped his jaw shut, and looked down at Daisy. A smile came across his face as he brushed her fur. _

"_But sir, Daisy was my mother's? But how did you get her?" Harry replied._

"_My mother and father never had a great relationship, and whenever they got into it, I would always go over to your mother's house," Mr. Snape stated. He brushed a stray hair from his face, and he then resumed talking._

"_Your mother would take me up to her room, and she would grab Daisy. She believed that if you held Daisy long enough, you would feel better. One day, my parent's had a rather heated quarrel, and your mother insisted that I take Daisy with me when I went home. I brought Daisy back to her house, but she insisted that I keep it. She said that Daisy's magic had worked on her, and I had a greater need for her,"_

"_That was really sweet of my mom to do that," Harry said. _

"_Your mother was a compassionate person, Mr. Potter. And I want you to have her,"_

"_But Mr. Snape," Harry said, but Mr. Snape put his hand up, forcing Harry to stop talking._

"_Mr. Potter, Daisy was your mother's, and I believe you should have her," before Mr. Snape knew what was happening next, Harry ran and hugged him. Mr. Snape sat there awkwardly, at a loss of what to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry was now sitting in Mr. Snape's lap, and was playing with Daisy. Harry looked up at Mr. Snape._

"_Mr. Snape?"_

"_Yes, Harry?" He asked as his grip around Harry tightened a little bit._

"_Can we go to my mother's house today? I want to see where she lived?" Harry asked as he looked up at Mr. Snape, his eyes were shining with happiness. Mr. Snape looked at Harry and a feeling of sadness overwhelmed him. 'He looks just like my Lily when she was happy,' Mr. Snape thought as a tear came to his eye. He removed his left arm, and wiped away the tear that was threatening to drop._

"_Mr. Snape," Harry asked. He was alarmed because Mr. Snape looked sad._

"_Mr. Snape, I'm sorry," Harry said as he looked down at Daisy. He hugged her tight to his chest._

"_Harry, you did nothing wrong. You need not apologize for something that is not your fault," Mr. Snape said as he looked down at the child._

"_But the Dursleys say that whenever something is wrong, it's always my fault," Harry said as tears also began to form in his eyes. His breathing became more ragged as he started to gasp._

"_It's my fault because I'm a freak," Harry said quietly, as he tried to control the tears from coming. Alas, his efforts did not work. He put his head against Mr. Snape's chest, as he tried to bite his lip from letting out any more noises. Mr. Snape's eyes were filled with contempt for the Dursleys, 'How dare Petunia tell Lily's son he is a freak,' Mr. Snape thought as he rubbed Harry's arm, 'If anything happens to Daisy while she was at the Dursleys, I would know at once,' He looked down at Harry, and noticed he was not crying anymore. He was sitting there, and was trying to get his thoughts together. _

"_Mr. Potter," Mr. Snape said as Harry looked up at him startled, "We will go to your mother's house when it has stopped raining. Maybe this afternoon would suffice?" Mr. Snape said._

"_Yes, Mr. Snape. That would be nice," Harry said as he jumped off of Mr. Snape's lap and sat down on the couch._

End Flashback

Harry said, "Engorgio Daisy," and Daisy grew to her regular size. Harry sat on his bed and held Daisy in his arms. Mr. Snape was right. Whenever he held Daisy, he felt as though his problems were not there anymore.

"Mr. Snape and I went over to my mum's house this afternoon. It was in the middle of the rows of houses. It had a pretty white wooden fence that went around the front yard. The house was a soft creamy yellow color with blue shutters. There was a white flowerbox hanging from the windowsill, and a bunch of flowers under it. It had a sidewalk from the fence to the front door, which was a white color. There was a driveway, and the garage was on the side of the house." Harry whispered excitedly.

"There were two children playing in the front yard. The girl was my age, and her name was Elle. She was really pretty, and outgoing. She also had a little brother named Jace, who was two years younger than her. He was a little shy though. He always hid behind Elle. They knew Mr. Snape because he goes to visit the house a lot. We found out that they were a family of witches and wizards because one of Elle's books fell from the suitcase. _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _by Beedle the Bard was the name of the book. 'It's one of those weird books from the library,' she said. She probably thought I was a muggle. But I recognized the book, because Mr. Snape had a copy at his house!" Harry said with a grin on his face.

"So I told her she was a witch, and she asked me if I was a wizard. I told her yes, and we talked about going to Hogwarts. She wants to be in Ravenclaw; because that was the house her mother was in. Jace wants to be in Slytherin because his dad was from that house. I told her I want to be in Gryffindor, because that is the house that my parents are from. She thought that was great. And when Mr. Douglas found out that Mr. Snape was a Slytherin too, they became friends. It's nice to know I'm not alone," Harry finished as he went to sleep. His arm was around Daisy protectively, and his head rested nicely on the pillow. For the first time in a long time, he had a good night's sleep at the Dursleys.

He heard banging coming from the other side of the door. He sat up quickly as Uncle Vernon opened up the door. "Aren't you supposed to make breakfast a half hour ago?" Uncle Vernon said with hostility. He looked around and noticed a stuffed dog on Harry's bed.

"Where did you get that boy?" Uncle Vernon asked as he pointed at the dog. Harry looked around and gasped. Uncle Vernon found Daisy, and had intent on taking it away from him. He held Harry down as he took Daisy away. Harry tried to grab Daisy from his hands. Uncle Vernon took Harry's hand and threw him against the floor.

"Now, what should I do with this?" Uncle Vernon asked in a teasing voice as he looked at Daisy. Harry's eyes grew wide as he noticed that Uncle Vernon's hands were positioned over Daisy's head. Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"Uncle Vernon, please don't do anything to her! She was my mum's!" Harry exclaimed while sobbing. Uncle Vernon wore a sadistic smile on his face as he ripped off the head.

"NO!" Harry shouted as he fell to the floor. He held his knees to his chest. His sobs became louder and louder as more ripping sounds filled the air. By the time Uncle Vernon had finished ripping Daisy apart, Harry was a hysterical mess. There was a knock on the door outside. Harry was crying even harder now.

"Now you listen here boy," Uncle Vernon said as he grabbed Harry's hair, "I'm going to answer the door, you are going to be quiet and not make any noise," he slammed the cupboard door and locked it. He opened up the door to see a man with black robes, and long black hair. Uncle Vernon did not like this man one bit. And by the look on this stranger's face, he did not want to be bothered with Uncle Vernon either.

"May I help you?" Uncle Vernon asked as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"I have some business I need to attend to, so if you could step aside so I may enter, I may complete it," The man asked. Uncle Vernon did not know who this man thinks he was, but there was no way that he was going to let someone like him enter his house.

"Go find someone else to bother," Uncle Vernon said as he attempted to shut the door. The stranger was faster than him, and shoved him aside so he could enter. He could hear faint crying coming from inside of the cupboard. He unlocked it, and opened it up. Harry was a crying mess, and Daisy was in pieces on the floor.

"Mr. Potter," Mr. Snape said as he looked down at him, "please get up from the floor." Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around Mr. Snape's waist. He buried his face into his robes and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Snape," Harry sobbed, "I couldn't stop them from hurting Daisy," he said. Mr. Snape rubbed Harry's back, and then pulled his wand out.

"Reparo," he said as Daisy came back together. He handed Daisy to Harry, who had the biggest smile on his face. Harry heard a plate break and Aunt Petunia shriek. Harry looked toward the kitchen and saw Aunt Petunia standing in the doorway. Her eyes were wide with horror. Her mouth was wide open, but nothing was coming out of it.

"Nice to see you too, Tuney," Mr. Snape said sarcastically. Mr. Snape grabbed Harry's hand, and made his way to the couch. Mr. Snape looked in disdain at the table on the floor. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon followed them, and sat opposite of him. Harry was holding Daisy tightly to his chest.

"What do you want?" Aunt Petunia snapped. Harry could tell that she did not want to be in the same building as Mr. Snape, let alone the same room.

"I am appalled you would treat Lily's son like a servant," Mr. Snape said angrily. His arm around Harry's shoulder's tightened.

"But then again, why should I be surprised? You were always jealous of Lily because she could do magic," Mr. Snape said. Aunt Petunia's eyes narrowed. He had never seen Aunt Petunia so angry before. She clenched her fingers together.

"Why would I be jealous of a freak like her?" Aunt Petunia spat out. Her body was shaking. Harry would not be surprised if she would explode within the next minute.

"You wanted to be a witch too. You wanted it so bad you wrote to Professor Dumbledore and asked him to accept you. He said he could not because you did not have magic," Mr. Snape said. Harry was shocked. He did not realize how Aunt Petunia's jealousy ran so deep. 'She wanted to be accepted into Hogwarts so bad,' Harry thought, 'that she wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore?' Mr. Snape never told him that part.

"That's a lie Snape, and you know it. Stop making up lies about me! I would never want to be a freak like you!" Aunt Petunia shouted. Harry cringed at the increase of Aunt Petunia's voice. He wished he could hide from Aunt Petunia. If looks could kill, the one that Aunt Petunia gave him would have killed him in a nanosecond.

"And how dare you hurt Harry like this! Do you take personal pleasure in causing Mr. Potter pain?" Mr. Snape spat out. He was pointing to his cheek, which had a bruise forming. Harry was sure he knew that was not the only one he had acquired since leaving him with the Dursleys the night before. The portly man sitting next to Aunt Petunia decided to speak up.

"Well, the little freak deserved it!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed. This caused Mr. Snape to jump up, and point his wand between Uncle Vernon's eyes. Uncle Vernon jumped back a little, and his eyes looked cross-eyed. Aunt Petunia looked horrified.

"If you call Harry a freak one more time, I will not hesitate to hex you into the next dimension. Try to cross me Dursley, I beg you," Mr. Snape snarled at him. Never before had he seen his Aunt and Uncle so afraid. Aunt Petunia's jaw was hanging.

"Oh, Tuney you should close your mouth. You would not get flies in there that way," Mr. Snape said as he gestured for Harry to come with him. Harry stood up, and walked slowly to his side.

"It's such a shame, isn't it Tuney?" Mr. Snape said.

"And what is that Snape?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Lily never thought less of you because you lacked magical ability. You two could have been close. But you let your jealousy and insecurities blind you. It's a pity that you take this out on her son, who was nothing but an innocent child," Mr. Snape said as he gestured for Harry to move toward the front door. Aunt Petunia just stared at Mr. Snape, and she never said a word.

"Is this everything, Mr. Potter?" Mr. Snape asked. Harry went to the cupboard and grabbed his blanket. He returned to the hallway to meet Mr. Snape. Harry looked as Mr. Snape walked back into the room, and noticed that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never moved from their spot. Harry could hear Mr. Snape said, "And for good measure, obliviate," Mr. Snape walked back to where Harry was standing.

"So Mr. Snape, does that mean I can stay with you?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, Harry you can," Mr. Snape said. Harry wore a big grin on his face as they walked out the front door and apparated to his home on Spinner's End.

Please R&R. Now a question for the readers. I am not going to add onto this story, but I am thinking about adding on to it, would you like me to:

Write a sequel about Harry's life living with Professor Snape

Write a sequel of Harry and Ella's first year at Hogwarts

Write a prequel from Lily's perspective as she watches from heaven

The one with the most votes is the one I will consider working on. You can either send it in a review or a private message.


End file.
